wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Valiant
Jessica "Silent Death" Valiant is the protagonist of Curtis Everton's comic book The Diaries of Agent Silent Death, part of The Freedom Chronicles series. A former OSS agent who escaped the Nazi occupation of the United States, she returned to America on a mission to kill 3 Nazis who killed her husband. Biography (The following events are depicted within the Freedom Chronicles which exist as works of fiction within the Wolfenstein setting; their veracity in the actual timeline is questionable at best.) The Valiants were legends in Allied intelligence, well known for their feats in making the Nazis' lives miserable. However, after Jack was captured by the Nazis thanks to the work of treacherous OSA agent Chuck Lorentz, Jessica decided to live a life of a carefree hedonism in Sao Paolo, Brazil after Jack gave her time to escape. After years of drowning her sorrows in alcohol and casual sex, Jessica would be drawn back into her former lifestyle when a letter arrived from an enigmatic party known only as the Crimson Bulldog, containing information on the three Nazis responsible for her husband's death. Her quest completed, she returned to her secluded life until the Crimson Bulldog called her again to fight in the Second American Revolution. She is last seen preparing to snipe a Nazi officer during a battle in an unspecified city. Personality After her husband's death, Jessica became dependent on alcohol and sex to drown her sorrows away. Once getting the names and locations of the murderers of Jack, she became determined and resilient, leading to the three to worry of their deaths. Hans Stiglitz had an nightmare about her killing him as Chuck Lorentz and Gerhardt Dunkel hid behind their men to stay safe, showing their cowardice nature and fear of being killed by Silent Death. Abilities Years of intense training in the OSS enables Jessica to contort her body in ways an average person could never achieve, allowing her to fit through the tightest spaces even without the use of a Constrictor Harness. She posses the ability to cause enemies to freeze when they see her and silent step around the area (even if they are walking or running). She possesses significant upper body strength, being able to cut a man's arm off or smash up ÜberSoldat robots with a single swing of a knife or lift and carry heavy weapons such as the Lasergewehr which normally had to be fixed on a stationary mount or carried by Super Soldiers. However her strength, while arguably superhuman, is not comparable to that of other protagonists in the Freedom Chronicles. Quotes Trivia * Jessica shares many character traits with Chloe Frazer from the Uncharted series, possibly as a gag based on the two having the same voice actor. *Alongside Jessica and Sophia Blazkowicz, Silent Death is one the few female playable characters in the franchise. Gallery Geagad.jpg|Full view of Jessica Valiant faeggg.jpg|Comic art of Jessica Valiant. Jack-Jessica-The-Valiants.jpg|The Valiants. Jessica-and-Jack-Valiant.jpg|Jessica with Jack. Untidefg.png|Jessica sees the Ausmerzer. Uqweed.png|Jessica Valiant, during her life as a carefree woman in Brazil. Jessica-plane.jpg|Jessica on a flight. Untitlfeggg.png|Jessica kills Hans Stiglitz. Jessica-Hans-Death.jpg|Jessica drinking after killing Stiglitz. Silent-Death-Studio.jpg|Jessica sneaking into the studio to kill Lorentz. Unvee.png|Killing Chuck Lorentz. Agent-Silent-Death-V3.jpg|Jessica driving. Jessica-Moon.jpg|Jessica sneaking onto the moon base to kill Dunkel. Refd.png|And killing Gerhardt Dunkel. Untitledgegg.png|Jessica received the invitation from the Crimson Bulldog to join the American Resistance. Untigeggg.png|Jessica Valiant goes back to action as a member of the American Resistance. References Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:British Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Characters Category:The Freedom Chronicles Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females Category:Allies Category:English